<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Lingering Touch by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27957593">The Lingering Touch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>So... Soobin Lactates, and Then What? [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Choi Soobin, Breeding Kink, Double Penetration, Hahaha not literally, M/M, Male Lactation, The members do call him mommy though, Top Choi Beomgyu, Top Hueningkai, milf soobin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:46:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,271</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27957593</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>If they need to be hugged, Soobin is there for them. If they need emotional support, Soobin is there for them. Even now that he lactates, if the members need to be comforted and praised, Soobin is there for them. He'll pat their heads and tell them they've done a good job while breastfeeding them. Because he <em>doesn't</em> mind. He just wants the best for his beloved boys.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin, Huening Kai/Choi Soobin, Huening Kai/Choi Soobin/Choi Beomgyu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>So... Soobin Lactates, and Then What? [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024003</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>130</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Lingering Touch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>When he said he wanted to learn baking i just lost my fucking mind and this was created lol</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It's a common knowledge to everyone that Soobin wants to learn cooking properly these days. Though it's just another way of his to release his stress. He mentioned he wanted to make lunchboxes for the maknaes on the other day, and last time he tried to bake cookies back when he was home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's like… Soobin is actually getting…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Motherly." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hueningkai almost choked on his grape juice. He's currently discussing things in dinner room with Beomgyu at night. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Great, hyung. I miss my parents now." Hueningkai says as he puts down his half-empty glass, making Beomgyu bark, "What? I'm just telling you what I thought." He snorts. "But don't you think so? He takes care of plants, he wants to make lunchboxes, now he bakes!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You got a point…" Hueningkai finally nods in agreement. "And he lactates. That makes him a literal mother, oh my god." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beomgyu has the '????' look. "Of course not, stupid. He won't be a literal mother unless he gives birth." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That was an exaggeration, gee." Hueningkai juts his lips out, unsatisfied. "Hm… Is male pregnancy possible?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fuck, you're such a freak, I'm out." There's a screeching noise made from the chair once Beomgyu stands up, leading Hueningkai to fake a cry. "I was joking! Don't leave meee!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It takes time for Beomgyu to sit back on his chair, chugging down the grape juice Hueningkai offered before heaving a long sigh. "You'd love that though, wouldn't you?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Breeding Soobin hyung," Beomgyu smirks. "Rubbing his belly afterward, just because you love how soft it is. Imagining how will his belly feel after you filled him up with your seeds."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hueningkai blushes at the words. He didn't even think of that before, but Beomgyu somehow led him to find a new thing he'd be into.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Dunno." Hueningkai shrugs, ignoring the fact that Beomgyu is still smirking accross him. "Guess I'll find it out soon."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soobin is not a big fan of waking up early. He rarely wakes up in the morning unless he has important things to do, and his today's priority is baking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He found out he's definitely interested to do more cooking, then proudly beats Yeonjun for being the best cook among the five of them (all of the members' cooking or baking skill is so-so, actually. Yet somehow people think that Yeonjun experts the most in it).</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then Soobin starts baking. He gathers the exact ingredients and materials he needs after reading the recipe he got several days ago. He also manages to wear an apron since he doesn't want his t-shirts get dirty.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Time never stops ticking. Soobin is too immersed in his baking to the point that he didn't realize Hueningkai has entered the kitchen. The latter gasps seeing Soobin working in an apron and it does a thing to himーhe might wanna test this out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Soo, bin, hyung!" Hueningkai singsongs while, hugging Soobin, who is trying to flatten the dough with a pin roller, from behind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ack! Wha- oh, it's just Hueningie…" Soobin chuckles, getting ticklish when Hueningkai's hand rubs his belly. "What is it, you big baby?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hueningkai giggles at the nickname. "You see… I'm kinda thirsty…" He mutters on Soobin's neck. His hand slowly travels up to Soobin's chest, fingers playfully teasing on the tip of his nub. "Can I have some milk?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soobin shudders at the whisper. Hueningkai's warm breath is fanning on his neckーhe feels hypersensitive. His legs are so close on giving up, so he unconsciously leans in to the kitchen counter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, now?" Soobin exhales shakily, feeling about to pass out as Hueningkai begins to press light kisses on his nape. One of Hueningkai's hand is busy pinching on Soobin's nipple, while the other one is on his belly; doing nothing but stimulating Soobin further.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No?" Hueningkai asks with his puppy eyes, yet his fingers are still fondling with Soobin's sensitive nubーgod damn it, Soobin's milk is most likely to drip nowーand it's so contradicting. "I'm a big baby, aren't I?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mng</span>
  </em>
  <span>-" Soobin tries his best to prevent himself from moaning. "Fineee, but just a bit, oka- </span>
  <em>
    <span>ahn!"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Soobin finally lets his moans slip away at the time he feels his buds are spurting the white liquid against the fabric of his t-shirts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soobin is breathing heavily. "Let me get rid of my apron for a while…" but Hueningkai is quick to grab his wrist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't take it off," he says. "I want to see you in it." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You must be so thirsty, Hueningie. Sucking on Mommy's tits eagerly like this…" Soobin coos while patting Hueningkai's head on the latter's lap. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They got rid of the apron eventually, but that's only for a moment, since Hueningkai said he wanted to see Soobin in it. Hueningkai doesn't mind though, he might want to suck on Soobin's nipples for the beginning after all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The younger boy gulps down the leaking out milk with his free hand toying on another nub, drawing sweet muffled mewls from Soobin's lips. Once he squeezes the nub, more milk spurts out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah, hey!" Soobin whines. "Don't waste them!" He guides Kai to move onto his other nipple, making him to suckle on the wet, sweet bud. A satisfied smile appears on Soobin's face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There, there, you big baby." Soobin giggles as he pats Kai's head lovingly again as he wraps his arms around Kai's neck, bringing him closer to his chest. "Drink them up. Suck my tits to your heart's content, okay?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hueningkai doesn't find any reason to refuse. His wet, warm tongue twirls cleverly around the older's leaking nub, drinking down the sweet liquid. Then he realizes how his crotch has a tent alreadyーand Soobin notices it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh my, I was just about to say what a good boy you are," Soobin whispers, tracing the outline of the dick down with his fingertip, so teasing. "But looks like you got too excited, hm?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hueningkai flinches, accidentally biting the hardened nipple and Soobin moans, shifting on his lap to rub their clothed dicks together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bad boy," Soobin pouts. He flicks Hueningkai's forehead lightly but soon sees Hueningkai nuzzling back onto his chest, giving his sensitive nubs kisses and lapping them gently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mn, eung...</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Noises keep coming out of Soobin's parted lips. Soobin opens his eyes carefully to find Hueningkai shooting  him another puppy look while licking on his bud, milk dribbling from the tip of itーand Soobin is losing it. Hueningkai really looks like a needy baby.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay, okay." Soobin gives up and takes Hueningkai in again, allowing him to suckle on his chest again. He doesn't stop grinding against Hueningkai thoughーhe never mentioned it. "So spoiled, aren't you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hmm," Hueningkai hums, sending vibration against Soobin's bud up to his whole chest. "Wanna be spoiled by Mommy only."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The searing heat shared between their clothed dicks and Hueningkai's hot, wet cavern on Soobin's perky buds makes him throw his head to the back. Soobin can feel how good it is to have his nipples squeezed, sucked, suckled; to have his milk drunk by the other members he loves so much. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then Hueningkai lets his mouth envelops Soobin's now swollen nub harder, forcing it to spray out more milk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hue, Hueningie…" Soobin twitches at Hueningkai's eagerness. His cock is probably leaking too at this point. "Do, don't suck it too hard, yeah?" He pants like out of oxygen. "Mommy's hurt…" Right after that, Soobin recognizes the way his milk from the other nub is starting to dribble down to his abdomen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sorry." Hueningkai smiles sheepishly. "Got too excited." He leans into Soobin's abdomen, making use of his tongue from there up until the real bud. "You're leaking so much, Mommy…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hngh</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Ka, Kai ya…" Soobin squirms as Hueningkai licks him clean, tasting the white liquid all over his stomach. His cock is about to explode. "Need you, in- </span>
  <em>
    <span>mm!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Need you inside me…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hueningkai nods, understanding what Soobin wants. "Ride me then," he replies. "Ride me while wearing your apron." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Despite knowing that they're on a couch, Soobin pays no attention to it. It might be a bit cramped, but his head is only filled with 'wear the apron and quickly bounce on Hueningkai's cock'. He clumsily puts on his apron, not knowing that Hueningkai has been longing to see him in a soaked apron that's caused by him lactating.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hu, hurry, Kai ya-" Soobin fumbles with the zip on Hueningkai's pants, thinking that everything will go smoothly until the two boys realize someone makes a </span>
  <em>
    <span>'thud'</span>
  </em>
  <span> noise in the kitchen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's Beomgyu.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You guys are so noisy. I woke up because of you two." Beomgyu rubs his forehead, pretending to have a headache. He was getting some drink from the sink.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soobin certainly can see he's being humiliated. "So, sorry, I'm getting impatient…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beomgyu stops drinking. He places his mug and walks toward them. "Y'know," he mutters, "A sorry isn't enough. I was sleeping peacefully."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If  Soobin's cheeks weren't burning before, it definitely is now, just like Hueningkai.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey Kai ya," Beomgyu calls Hueningkai out, snapping him from his daze. "Are you not interested with the thought of us fucking Soobin hyung full? Breeding him like he's a bunny in heat?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soobin is about to pass out. Even though he has been fucked by both Yeonjun and Taehyun at the same time, he's still not used to get penetrated by two people. He's being pressed down against Hueningkai's chest while Beomgyu is pounding him from behind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The youngest can feel Soobin's soaked apron is practically sticking onto his chestーthey're just so wet, maybe caused by the constant sucking and pinching. Beomgyu growls as he thrusts his hips harder, pushing his bare cock deeper inside Soobin's loosened hole. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ah</span>
  </em>
  <span>!" Soobin lets out his loud whimper. Beomgyu quickly shoves his fingers into Soobin's mouth. "I told you not to be loud." His voice is as heavy as a deep sea level. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soobin writhes, trying his best to bounce on Hueningkai's cock so it will shove deeper too. Hueningkai smirks at the movement, then happily snapping his hips upward and Soobin suddenly feels </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> full. His milk sprays out when the two cocks are competing to please his prostate. Beomgyu's impatient massage on his chest and Hueningkai's bites on his clothed hardened nipple don't help either. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hueningkai strokes Soobin's hard rock cock, giving them little massages and rubs its head and it sends him to heaven. His chest, his hole, his cock are being taken care of . Soobin couldn't ask for more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two younger boys move in sync, repetitively hitting Soobin's prostate with their cocks. If Soobin's belly actually expands because of the two shafts burried deep inside him, he won't be surprisedーhe feels </span>
  <em>
    <span>so fucking </span>
  </em>
  <span>full after all. His brain is like being shaked, eyes metaphorically rolling back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soobin clenches around them, poor nubs spurting more milk and makes his apron even more soaked. It feels sticky, Soobin needs them to be sucked properly.  So he rolls his hips, begging to Hueningkai. "Hueningiieee~ can Mommy take off her apron? Please?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hueningkai feels his cock risen at that. Soobin indeed looks irresistible with an apron, but he does understand why the older wants to get it off. Moreover, he does want to drink the trickling milk from Soobin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sure," Hueningkai finally answers. "But let us cum inside? Please?" He begs back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soobin smiles fondly at that. "That's alright," he says and taps his stomach. "You guys can fill Mommy up. Let Mommy bear your pups in her tummy, okay?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beomgyu shifts closer to whisper huskily on Soobin's ear, cock burried further. "Of course, you'd enjoy that anyway." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It gives Soobin a rush of thrill and once their shafts are moving together again, he's totally helpless. His body goes limp, tears appearing on the corner of his eyes, getting overwhelmed. Their cocks felt really good, stretching his red, puckered hole. Good thing that the boys got to prepare him first earlier. Chains of </span>
  <em>
    <span>'ah!'</span>
  </em>
  <span> and the two boys' names keep coming out from his lips. He's way more exposed now that he discarded his apron already.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hueningkai's tongue on his bud and cock bumping to his prostate has Soobin whining, not to mention that Beomgyu's cock is there brushing against his wall. His own cock pulsates at blood rushing in his bodyーhis guts churn in amusing way, throat getting dry as he keeps releasing wanton noises that has the boys thrusting their cocks harder in one time. They're getting sweaty and Soobin's milk just keeps dripping, making his and Hueningkai's body even more wet. Beomgyu from behind bites the outer shell of Soobin's puffy ear, letting him shiver. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Soobin lets them. He only wants to provide the best for the boys after all. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He has always been</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If they need to be hugged, Soobin is there for them. If they need emotional support, Soobin is there for them. Even now that he lactates, if the members need to be comforted and praised, Soobin is there for them. He'll pat their heads and tell them they've done a good job while breastfeeding them. Because he </span>
  <em>
    <span>doesn't</span>
  </em>
  <span> mind. He just wants the best for his beloved boys.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So when the three of them cumーHueningkai and Beomgyu have released their load, spurting them inside SoobinーSoobin immediately collapses onto Hueningkai with a wide grin on his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You guys have grown up so much, huh…" He exhales, hugging Hueningkai's neck once Beomgyu is going to discard his own cock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We're just three months apart," Beomgyu scoffs, making Soobin chuckle. The fond smile is still there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Doesn't change the fact that I've been watching over you all since we were younger." </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Im kinkshaming myself so its ok for u guys to kinkshame me as well 👍🏻</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>